


Traditional

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Series: the stupid idiot chronicles [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Dates, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama observe the traditional Japanese pressure to be young and in love on Christmas Eve, then celebrate Christmas with their friends.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: the stupid idiot chronicles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama never much cared for Christmas. It was a commercial holiday meant to bring in money for restaurants and outlet malls as far as he was concerned. Additionally, you were meant to spend it with your significant other and friends and well, Kageyama never had those things.

That’s why he didn’t understand Hinata’s excitement for the holiday. He tried his best to seem as happy as he was, but he knew he was doing an unconvincing job. Hinata explained to him that since his family was Christian, they actually spent Christmas as they did in the west. They spent the holiday with their families as a celebration of the birth of Jesus.

He recalled the conversation as if it were yesterday: “I know you probably celebrate differently!” Hinata smiled, “We can do your traditions, too!”

Only, Kageyama didn’t have traditions. He decided a few months back to fight for the world’s-best-boyfriend award and take Hinata on a classic Christmas Eve date. He got a reservation at their favorite restaurant weeks in advance and even bought the ginger an outfit to wear out.

He sat on the couch in Hinata’s living room, sharing tea with his mother.

“Thank you for hosting us this Christmas,” he smiled.

“Of course, hun. It isn’t Christmas without your whole family.”

Kageyama was thankful he found a family in Hinata’s after his own parents decided they wanted nothing to do with him. They couldn’t accept the fact that he wanted to date boys, and he couldn’t accept the fact that they were hateful bigots. He didn’t mind taking the child support every month, though. His dad made a lot of money and it was a lot to live on.

Hinata’s family, on the other hand… He was welcome in their home from day one. That hospitality and warmth extended to their whole volleyball team. They often conjured there for game nights and birthdays. On top of her generosity and genuine kindness, Hinata’s mother was an amazing cook.

Hinata emerged from the hallway, strutting in his new outfit. He wore beige slacks, cut off mid-calf, and a black shirt beneath an oversized fluffy white sweater he tucked into his pants. He had black socks covering all the skin his pants left uncovered. Chunky white sneakers adorned his feet as he pointed his toes at them.

He posed a few times as his mother applauded him.

“Wow, who is your stylist? He’s a keeper, for sure!” She exclaimed.

“Oh, only the best, madre,” Hinata posed again. “He really is an up and comer. He’s really rather handsome, too.”

Kageyama blushed as Hinata’s mother pinched his cheek.

“You got that right,” she cooed. “Don’t forget brilliant!”

“Thank you, Tobio,” Hinata kissed his cheek.

“No, you look beautiful,” Kageyama held his hand.

“Oh, you two make me miss my youth,” she said as she stood and took Kageyama’s teacup from him. “What’s on the agenda tonight?”

Hinata followed her the short distance to the kitchen and stood in the doorway as he spoke, “We’re going to dinner at Hokushinzushi, but that’s about all he’ll tell me.”

“Oh, going with a surprise?” She called from the kitchen. “That’s so romantic, Tobio!”

He blushed harder. He knew he wanted the world’s-best-boyfriend award, but he didn’t know it came with such a high level of praise right out the gate. He checked his watch. They needed to get going if they wanted to catch their bus.

“Shoyo, we need to go,” Kageyama said, pulling his leather bag over his shoulder.

“Oh, okay,” Hinata said. He kissed his mother on the cheek and rejoined his hand with Kageyama’s. “Bye, mom!”

“Bye, boys! Be safe! Have fun!”

“We will!” Kageyama called as they walked out the door.

-

They disembarked from the bus, and Hinata looked up at the fluffy snowflakes falling. Kageyama smiled down at him and took him by the hand as he led him down some side streets. He checked his watch.

“Shit,” Kageyama said. He pulled on Hinata as he ran.

“What’s going on?” Hinata shouted.

“Don’t worry! Just come with me!”

They ran and made their way to what Hinata recognized as Jozenji-Dori Avenue, but they found themselves in complete darkness. He looked around, seeing the only source of light came from oncoming traffic.

“Are we in a blackout?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama pulled them through a crowd of people who talked in hurried, hushed tones.

“No,” he squeezed Hinata’s hand and used his free hand to point ahead of them. “Just watch.”

The crowd of people grew louder and Hinata grew worried. Then, all at once, about a million lights twinkled to life all around them. His mouth fell open as he stared up at the lights wrapped around every tree within his vision.

“That’s a lot of lights,” he breathed.

“About 600,000,” Kageyama said.

“Wow.”

Kageyama found himself looking down at Hinata rather than the lights. The trees reflected in the smooth amber of his irises and warmed his skin. Snowflakes fell in his hair and eyelashes, then quickly melted again. He looked like a vision. It was only so rarely that Hinata was stunned into silence. Kageyama’s chest tightened as he felt overwhelming emotion looking at his boyfriend.

Hinata felt Kageyama’s stare and ripped his eyes from the lit sidewalk. He smiled up at the brunet and blinked at the look in his eye. He reached up, pressing his icy fingers into Kageyama’s cheeks, dragged him down and kissed him.

Kageyama really had come a long way in his kissing abilities, but Hinata would already be the first one to mention how fast of a learner he was. His heart melted at the idea of how that person was his. No one else could claim that. The pride that came from saying Kageyama his setter was already tremendous, but the pride in saying Kageyama was his person was too much to handle.

Kageyama pressed their foreheads together and savored the moment. Hinata’s breath puffed clouds of condensation against his face. Their proximity was enough to keep him warm, hot almost, in the frosty night.

Hinata pulled away but locked their hands together. He led them down the sidewalk, gawking at the twinkling lights. Kageyama watched the strangers pass by and wondered about their lives. He was halted when Hinata suddenly stopped walking. He looked back at the ginger, who was looking at them in a glass window they’d been passing.

“We look good together,” Hinata remarked.

Kageyama snorted, “Yeah, we do.”

He got closer to Hinata and wrapped his arm around his waist, staring down at him. Hinata took his phone out and opened the camera. He held it up, and they posed for a photo in the reflective surface. Hinata looked up to meet Kageyama’s stare, and they shared a smile.

“I love you,” Kageyama said.

“I love you more,” Hinata pulled him down by the shoulders so he could kiss his nose.

“Let’s get to dinner,” Kageyama took his hand again.

-

After they’d eaten and paid the bill, Kageyama led Hinata out of the restaurant. They walked back down Jozenji-Dori Avenue and Hinata stopped at a street vendor, paying for a singular red cyclamen flower.

Kageyama blushed as he took it from him, “Thank you.”

“You know what a red cyclamen means?” Hinata asked as they walked.

“No, what?”

“It’s the ‘Holy flower of Love’,” Hinata laughed.

“You dug out your mom’s flower language book, did you?” Kageyama laughed.

“I might’ve,” Hinata shrugged with a smile.

“I love it,” Kageyama said.

They walked in contented silence, just observing the bustling downtown of Sendai. The snow fell lazily in large, beautiful flakes. The wet sidewalk reflected the twinkling lights of the trees, and the air was perfectly crisp. They reached a bench and Kageyama pulled Hinata down to sit with him.

“I know you told me not to get you anything since Christmas is tomorrow,” Kageyama said. “I had to, though.”

Hinata watched as Kageyama opened his bag and pulled out a small wrapped box. The paper was silver and covered every edge snugly while the whole thing was tied in thick black ribbon. Hinata took a moment to admire how well it had been wrapped.

“It’s okay,” Hinata said, untucking his sweater from his pants. “I got you something, too.”

He fished in his pocket and brought out a similarly sized box. It was wrapped in red paper and tied with a white velvet ribbon. Kageyama took it and stared down at it, knowing his mother must’ve wrapped it for him. It was too skillful to be Hinata’s doing. His heart swelled as he considered Hinata spending the time to pick something he would like.

“...Thank you.”

“Don’t cry, Kageyama! Just open it!” Hinata laughed.

Kageyama’s head whipped up as he shouted, “I am not crying!”

He did as he was told and slipped the ribbon off the box, then carefully unwrapped the paper. A white box revealed itself. On the front side it read ‘TASAKI’. He looked up to Hinata and shook his head.

“You shouldn’t have done this.”

“Oh, stop. You’re worth all of it. Open it!” Hinata was bouncing where he sat.

Kageyama looked back to the box and removed the top portion. Wrapped around a white cushion in the blue bottom half of the box was a dainty white gold necklace ending in a circular pendant. He removed the necklace from its packaging to examine it closer. Engraved on the pendant was the number ten.

Kageyama closed his eyes. Maybe he really was going to cry. He opened his eyes and kissed Hinata.

“Thank you. So much. It’s perfect.”

“Kinda like you!” Hinata beamed. “My turn?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re really not gonna believe it…”

“Ah, no spoilers!” Hinata shouted. “I’m gonna love it no matter what!”

Kageyama watched nervously as Hinata tore his way through the wrapping. He looked at the small navy box and examined the large M adorning the top. Underneath it read ‘MIKIMOTO’.

“Oh, no, this was expensive,” Hinata whispered.

“Aw, don’t do that,” Kageyama dismissed.

Hinata opened the box, revealing the satin lining and a thicker gold chain bracelet. Much like the one he bought Kageyama, the bracelet sported a circular pendant.

“No way,” Hinata said.

“I told you, you wouldn’t believe it,” Kageyama chuckled anxiously.

Hinata held the bracelet up and read the pendant, “Nine.”

He stared at it for a moment longer when Kageyama opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off before he had the chance.

“Great minds really do think alike, huh?” Hinata laughed.

“Also those who share the same internet most of the time,” Kageyama said.

Hinata leaned over and wrapped his arms around Kageyama, “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re wonderful! You’re amazing!”

Kageyama held him in his arms, allowing the smell of his shampoo to surround his senses. He held him there for a beat longer, then released.

“Let me help you put that on,” Kageyama said, replacing his necklace in the box.

Hinata held his left wrist out as Kageyama connected the clasp. The gold sat perfectly against his warm skin. Kageyama smiled to himself and thought about how he made a perfect thing better.

Hinata took the necklace from the box and gestured for Kageyama to turn so he could put it on him. When the clasp was sealed, Kageyama looked down to where the number ten sat perfectly on his clavicle. He really didn’t think Hinata could’ve thought of anything more perfect.

When he turned he saw Hinata staring at his own pendant. His cheeks and nose were rosy and his breath continued to puff out in front of him.

“I love it so much, Kageyama. This was a year I’ll always want to remember, and now I can. Thank you. For everything you've given me since I’ve met you. Drive, a purpose, a team, a family beyond the one I live with,” tears formed in his eyes. “I love you.”

Kageyama felt his own lip tremble, “Hinata…”

The words caught in his throat. He didn’t know how he could ever explain the things Hinata gave him. He didn’t know if he should. He opted instead to press a warm kiss to the ginger’s lips.

“I love you, too.”

-

They crept in the door as quietly as possible when they’d returned. The lights were out, save for the kitchen. Kageyama removed his shoes, while Hinata made no such effort. He followed after where Hinata went and met him in the kitchen.

“Hey, mom,” Hinata said, handing her a piece of cake he’d picked up for her on the way back.

“Hi, boys, how was the—“ She cut herself off and her mouth formed the perfect O. “What is this?”

She took Hinata’s wrist and examined the gold wrapped around it.

“Tobio got it for me, even though he promised he wouldn’t,” Hinata laughed.

His mother looked from the bracelet to Kageyama and her eyes were like melted puddles. She stood and gestured for him to get the hell over there.

He went, and she wrapped him tightly in her arms. He reciprocated and placed his chin on her head. The warm hug of a mother was not something he got to experience until he’d met Hinata and his family. He didn’t think he experienced touch that came solely from affection before then, either. He closed his eyes and squeezed her.

“Good night, then?” Hinata’s father, Kenji, yawned as he entered the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Hinata said.

“Elise, let the boy go,” Kenji said as he poured himself a glass of milk.

She scoffed but did so, “You don’t even know what this boy did tonight!”

“That is true,” he said, sipping. “Why don’t you boys tell us?”

They sat at the table, Elise serving more tea, as they recounted the night's events. Hinata used copious sound effects, which his parents somehow understood.

“Let’s see it, then,” Kenji said, holding his hand out to Hinata.

He presented the bracelet to his father proudly and received an impressed expression in return.

“Very, very nice, Tobio,” the man praised.

“Oh, it was nothing,” Kageyama mumbled.

“Nonsense,” Elise exclaimed. “Look at Shōyō’s face! It’s everything!”

Kageyama’s face burned a deep red. He didn’t know how to respond to them even after all the time he’d been around them. He just sipped his tea and avoided their gazes. He did, however, glance at Hinata. His face really did glow. He was beautiful when he was happy, and every other time, but especially when he was happy.

“What’s the plan for tomorrow?” Kenji asked Elise.

“Well do presents when Natsu gets up,” she started.

“Five AM?” Kenji asked.

“Five AM,” Elise sighed. “Then breakfast. Middle, middle, middle. Then Shōyō and Tobio’s friends will be attending dinner.”

“Sounds excellent. I miss those boys,” Kenji said.

“They’re just so busy now that they're in university,” Hinata sighed.

“Studies come first!” Kenji said, leaning back. “I’m just glad we’ll get a chance to see them.”

“Me, too,” Kageyama said.

“Right,” Elise said, standing to put the cake in the fridge. “You boys, off to bed. Big day tomorrow.”

Hinata kissed her on the cheek, “Okay, goodnight!”

Kageyama bowed to them, “Thank you, goodnight.”

His parents waved at them as they left the kitchen.

“Oh, Shōyō!” His mother called.

“I know, keep the door open,” he rolled his eyes as he climbed the stairs.

Kageyama snickered behind him.


	2. Side B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas as the Hinata house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know a singular canonical thing after season 3 so please bear with me:)

When Kageyama woke he found a small wrapped gift by his pillow. He smiled as he removed Hinata’s arm from across his face and sat up. He read the tag that was tucked into the blue ribbon.

‘To adhere to your traditions, as well. With love, Kenji & Elise.’

The ‘i’ in Elise’s name was dotted with a heart and Kageyama found himself beaming at the small package. He felt Hinata shifting in the bed beside him as he quietly peeled the white paper open.

It was a copy of Volleyball Coaching Wizards by John Foreman and Mark Lebedew. He smiled down at it, never knowing how badly he could want to read a book.

Hinata groaned loudly as he stretched his arms out, “Ugh, gross. Too early.”

Kageyama looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. It was 5:17 in the morning. He just ruffled the ginger’s hair as he attached himself to Kageyama like a barnacle.

“Good morning to you, too.”

“Wassat?” Hinata mumbled looking at the book.

“Your parents got me a book,” Kageyama said.

“You don’ read, nerd.”

“I’m definitely gonna read this.”

“...Nerd.”

Hinata buried his face in Kageyama’s chest and closed his eyes again. He would sell his soul for just five more minutes of sleep. Kageyama was too excited at the prospect of the secrets within the book in his hand to feel tired. He turned the first page and held the words close as he read them. His free hand absentmindedly ran itself across Hinata’s back. He was always so warm it was disturbing.

They spent around half an hour in peaceful silence in Hinata’s bed before Kageyama heard clanging and banging from Natsu’s room. He peeked down at Hinata, who’d fallen quickly back to sleep. He pressed a kiss to his hair, knowing their time was coming to a close.

He heard Natsu’s door slide open and the small footfalls as she ran to her parents’ room.

“Mommy, daddy, christmas time!”

Kageyama kept his eyes glued to the book, wanting to take in every word he could before he was inevitably interrupted to celebrate Jesus. Before he knew it, there was a knock at the door frame.

He looked up to see Elise in pyjamas and mussed hair. He briefly wondered if such severe bed head was a hereditary trait. Kageyama shook the thought away and smiled at her as he held the book up.

“Thank you very much. I love it.”

“It was Kenji’s idea,” Elise smiled back. “He knew there had to be a way to get you to pick up a book.”

“I’ll be sure to thank him, too,” Kageyama laughed.

“Come on downstairs,” Elise gestured.

Kageyama looked down to Hinata then back up at her, knowing if he didn’t want to get up he just simply wouldn’t.

“Shōyō!” She yelled.

Hinata immediately sat up straight, the entire right side of his face red and covered in pressure lines from Kageyama’s pyjamas.

“‘M up!” He yelled.

“Good,” Elise smiled warmly, in direct contrast to her previous tone. Kageyama made a note to never cross that woman. “Come downstairs!”

She walked away and down the stairs. Kageyama looked at Hinata who looked on the cusp of tears. His eyes widened as he backed away.

“Why do you look like that?” He strained.

“I just…” Hinata said. “I’m gonna miss bed. It's so warm.”

Kageyama’s expression flattened and he rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Hinata and stood. He went to pull his shirt over his head when Hinata spoke.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Kageyama turned to look at him sideways. “I’m getting dressed? I know you don’t believe in pyjamas but some of us-“

“No,” Hinata said, holding his hand up. “I mean, we wear our pyjamas on Christmas morning. We change when it’s dinner time. Isn’t that what you do, too?”

Kageyama made a show of looking to where his hands were still on the hem of his shirt, stopped mid-motion, exposing his midriff, as if to say, ‘clearly not’.

“Hm,” Hinata said. “Weird.”

Kageyama replaced his shirt as Hinata threw on some sweatpants. He’d gone to sleep in his boxers and the shirt he wore the previous evening. It never ceased to blow Kageyama’s mind when Hinata would just roll into bed in whatever he was wearing for the whole day.

“It’s weird that you don’t think you’re weird,” Kageyama muttered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hinata demanded.

He approached Kageyama menacingly, arousing only an amused smile from the taller boy. Kageyama grabbed him and kissed him warmly, then wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

“Merii Kurisumasu, baby.”

“Merii Kurisumasu… Wait. Did you just call me baby?” Hinata pulled away just enough to look up at him.

Kageyama refused to meet his eye as his cheeks starting turning dark, “Yeah, is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s okay.”

Hinata returned his face into his chest as his own cheeks raced to meet the same shade as Kageyama’s.

“It was just cute. You’re such a nerd.”

“Okay, you’re paying for that,” Kageyama pulled away and reached for the ginger. 

Hinata yelped and jumped before running down the stairs with Kageyama chasing close behind.

-

Morning rolled into evening in the blink of an eye. The sun was already setting by the time their friends were meant to arrive. The five of them sat around the kitchen table, which was extended by what Elise had called ‘leaves’.

She always asked Kageyama to perform the tasks that required either strength or height. He assumed it was so he’d feel useful and presumably less bad about taking while he was in her home. Despite transparently seeing through her intentions, he appreciated it nonetheless.

“Who do you think will show up first?” Kenji asked.

Kageyama noticed how excited the man was to see their friends. Kenji was always so genuine in his actions that it blew him away. He was so used to ulterior motives and social preening. While it was refreshing, it also left him with an uneasy feeling.

“Daichi,” Hinata stated. “He’s so punctual.”

“You say that like Sugawara isn’t.”

“He is, but Oikawa isn’t.”

“Oikawa?” Kageyama asked.

“Yeah, he’s bringing him.”

“Interesting.”

There was a knock from the front door, then it opened. A rush of winter air ran through the house as whoever it was entered.

“Guess we’ll find out,” Kenji laughed.

Sugawara and Oikawa entered the kitchen, snow dusting their coats and hats, frosty air still sticking to them. Elise stood and made her way to Sugawara.

He smiled as he took her in her arms and kissed her cheek, “Thank you for having us.”

“The pleasure is all ours,” she said as she pulled away. “We’ve missed our boys since they started university.”

“Aw, we miss you, too!” Sugawara blushed.

“And you must be Oikawa,” Elise said.

Oikawa bowed to her and presented the Christmas cake he’d brought, “Please, just call me Tōru.”

“Alright, Tōru,” Kenji said as he stood to shake his hand. “I’m Shōyō’s father, Kenji.”

Oikawa shook his hands firmly, “So glad to meet the exquisite artists behind this masterpiece.” He winked at Hinata.

“Oh, you charmer,” Elise laughed as she playfully hit his shoulder. “Come sit.”

Sugawara and Oikawa joined them at the table and engaged in light hearted conversation as the others arrived.

Daichi arrived with Tanaka and Kageyama took their coats to hang in the hall, lest they pile them up in an unsightly fashion on the couch like normal. They brought a bottle of Kokuryu brand sake.

When Tsukishima and Tadashi arrived they handed Kageyama their coats automatically. They greeted Hinata’s parents and their friends and presented a container of homemade sticky buns.

Asahi and Nishinoya arrived together, presenting a family bucket from KFC. Hinata eyed it weirdly as he brought it to his mother.

“Boys,” she said, looking at all the gifts they’d brought. “I thought Shōyō told you not to bring anything.”

They bowed to her and Daichi said, “We wanted to repay you for your generosity in inviting us today.”

“Nonsense,” she said, unsure what to do with the chicken, then winked at them. “We got you a lil’ something, too.”

Kenji and Hinata administered small gifts to each of the boys, including Oikawa. They all stared down at the gifts, each wrapped with different paper and ribbons.

They bowed to her once more and exclaimed their thanks.

Daichi opened his first. It was a beaded keychain, spelling ‘#2 Dad’. He laughed at it as he held it up with an inquisitive look.

“You’re the father figure of your grouping,” Kenji laughed. “But I’m still the number one dad around these parts.”

“That is true,” Daichi wrapped his arm around him. “Thank you very much.”

Tanaka opened his next. It was a set of four enamel pins. They were shaped like an oracle eye, a lotus, a woman’s face, and one said ‘THE FUTURE IS FEMALE’. He teared up a bit as he held them to his chest.

“Thank you!” He bowed.

Sugawara was up. It was a hand knitted scarf in baby blue and white. He wrapped it around his neck and admired how impossibly soft it was.

“Wow,” he breathed. “I appreciate the time you spent to make this. It’s gorgeous.”

Nishinoya unwrapped his gift, a look of astonishment glazed over his features. He received a black pair of knitted mittens and a matching touque. He put them on and noticed a CD at the bottom of the box. He read ‘Animals; Pink Floyd’, and smiled at Kenji. Their only real bond was his introduction to the classic rock band, who Kenji was entirely passionate about.

Hinata’s parents got the impression from the boy that his home life wasn’t all that great. They got that impression from many of their son’s friends, especially Nishinoya and Sugawara, and wanted to do all they could to help. It’s just who they were.

“Thank you, mom,” Nishinoya whispered.

Tsukishima and Tadashi received a gift card for the movie theatre so they could enjoy a ‘romantic night on the town’. Asahi received a brand new pack of fun colored headbands.

Oikawa’s gift was an envelope but was still tied with a pink ribbon. He slowly opened it and removed two tickets to a professional volleyball game in Tokyo, two train tickets and a receipt for a hotel room. He gawked at the papers then at Hinata’s parents.

“This is… a lot,” he breathed.

“We want to thank you for taking care of our Kageyama while we aren’t there to do it ourselves,” Elise said.

Oikawa stared at her with a slack jaw, then back down to the papers. He couldn’t help the jealousy that clawed him from the inside. Even when Kageyama’s own parents didn't want him, he still had surrogates. Oikawa’s parents were seldom home, and he still hadn’t met Sugawara’s. He never even asked to. He assumed there had to be a good reason for it if Sugawara had never brought it up himself.

“Thank you,” he bowed lowly.

“Of course,” Kenji said as if it was nothing.

“Something you have to understand,” Sugawara whispered to him, “Is that the second you step into this home it’s as if you’re their own.”

Oikawa returned to his upright posture as he watched Hinata’s parents watch Tanaka tell a story with genuine interest. Wow. He supposed Hinata had to inherit his outgoing and kind personality from somewhere.

“We also brought Catchphrase,” Daichi said. He pulled the circular electronic game from his bag.

“Aw, I hate Catchphrase,” Hinata whined.

“That’s because you’re bad at words,” Tsukishima said.

“I am not! It’s just that none of you understand me!” Hinata said.

“Don’t worry, your mom and I will be on your team,” Kageyama said. “And when you’re on my team we’ll never lose.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes while Asashi and Nishinoya all but swooned.

-

They passed the time until dinner was ready with an entirely friendly and not at all competitive game of Catchphrase. Kageyama kept true to his word and used his extensive knowledge of Hinata’s sound effects to bring them more wins than Tsukishima’s team.

They all helped clean up and set the table as Elise finished cooking.

“It smells really good, Elise,” Sugawara said. “What is it, exactly?”

“Turkey, potatoes, stuffing, turnip, all the good stuff,” she said, placing the pot of potatoes away from the heat.

“Wow, that’s a lot,” Sugawara said. “Normally we just pick up a family bucket of KFC and watch a movie.”

“Ah, that explains the chicken,” she said, gesturing to the bucket Asahi and Nishinoya brought.

Sugawara laughed, “I guess we weren’t expecting a Christmas dinner from the movies. I look forward to it, though!”

“Me too!” She said. “Sit, it’s ready.”

Sugawara joined the rest of them at the table. Once Elise sat, Oikawa reached for his fork. Kageyama sat across from him, caught his eye and slowly shook his head. Oikawa replaced his hand to the table. 

Elise guided them in joining hands and Oikawa watched in astonishment as Kageyama bowed his head with them. He really would do anything for that ginger kid, wouldn’t he? He bowed his head after everyone else as Elise spoke.

“Dear Heavenly Father, love brought Jesus to the earth, and love brings us to this Christmas table. Today as we share this holiday feast, may we also share with one another a joyful heart and a warm smile. May our Christmas dinner be filled with kindness. And may the memories of today warm our hearts for years to come. Amen.”

“Amen,” they repeated.

They opened their eyes once again and they called, “Thank you for the meal!”

As everyone began eating, Oikawa just watched Kageyama. He watched him share with Hinata as they smiled at each other. Then his eyes were drawn to a glint off his chest. Kageyama wore a white gold necklace that contrasted well against his black shirt. He squinted to read the number ten on the circular pendant. He held back a scoff as he thought about how tacky that was.

“Are you okay?” Sugawara whispered to him. “You’re not eating.”

Oikawa blinked at him, “Yeah, I’m good. What can be better than being amongst friends?”

Sugawara heard the edge in his voice and shook his head, “Eat, please?”

“Your wish is my command,” Oikawa smiled as he picked up his fork.

They ate peacefully amongst the genuine smiles and friendly conversation. When the meal was over, Kageyama helped Elise move the dishes. Asahi quickly moved to help, and assumed the position of dishwasher. Nishinoya dried and Daichi put them away.

Once they’d finished, they moved to the living room. Kenji pulled out an old guitar and sat in the leather armchair. The boys all gathered around and Elise held a shy Natsu in her lap as she sat on the arm of the chair.

Kenji strummed slowly and hummed to the melody as Elise sang.

“When we see in the mirror our wrinkled faces full of story,  
when we have less time ahead than we do now,  
when we will finally be able to live slowly,  
when the house will be paid and what will remain is to love each other.”

Much to Elise and Kenji’s shock, the bowed swayed as they sang along.

“When the children will be gone, we will have seen them grow up,  
when it will be their turn to choose, their turn to build a life,  
when our heads will be white, when we will have experience,  
when no one will expect us, what will remain is to love you.”

Oikawa didn't know the words but he clapped along to the beat with a smile.

“When the times will have changed, when we will be completely out of style,  
when all the bombs will have exploded, when peace will be there to stay,  
when without compass nor plan, we will move according to the wind,  
when we will rise our sails, becoming stardust.”

Kageyama pulled Hinata close and sang softly into his ear. He let the ginger’s hair tickle his nose as he smiled with his surrogate family.

“We will love each other  
after the good times,  
after the setbacks and much much more.  
We will love each other  
at the end of our doubts,  
at the end of the road,  
beyond death.  
We will love each other  
at the end of our doubts,  
at the end of the road,  
beyond death.  
We will love each other.”

Kageyama kissed the top of Hinata’s head as Kenji took his obligatory final strum. Hinata craned his head back to kiss Kageyama on the lips. He tastes the mint chapstick he wore and felt his warm breath on his mouth.

“You guys!” Elise exclaimed, holding her hands out to them. “You know it?”

“Yeah!” Daichi laughed. “This guy over here taught the others and they sang it to us after we won nationals.”

“He said you sing it when you ‘need to be loved’,” Asahi added.

“It really was touching,” Sugawara smiled.

“That’s right,” Elise smiled at Hinata as she took Kenji’s hand. “There’s no lack of love here but there can always be more.”

“I didn’t know such a loving home could exist,” Oikawa said. “You’ve done an amazing job building your family.”

There was no hint of sarcasm or edge in his voice. Sugawara smiled, showing teeth, and grabbed hold of his hand. Oikawa brought their joined hands up and kissed Sugawara’s.

“I actually have an announcement,” he said. The group turned to him. “I’ve been scouted by Brazil. I leave in the new year.”

Their jaws dropped and Sugawara smiled on with pride. Kageyama knew that Oikawa would go on to play professionally. He was better than Kageyama and he knew he’d also go on to play professionally. It was just happening so soon. Then, what did that mean for him?

Their friends broke out in ecstatic yelling and praise.

“Unfortunately, you’ll have to consider this your eviction notice, Tobio.”

“Thank you for the time I’ve been allowed in your home,” Kageyama bowed to him.

“Cut that out,” Oikawa held his hand up. “As much as I love to see you grovel to me, I can't fully appreciate it right now.”

Kageyama cocked his head at him.

“I wasn’t quite done with my announcement,” Oikawa continued. They fell quiet. He looked around at them all, with his eyes staying on Daichi for a beat too long, “To prove my commitment to my relationship with Kōshi, I’ve asked for his hand in marriage.”

They all moved at once, save for Daichi, attempting to find the ring on Sugawara’s finger. He smiled bashfully as he held his hand up to show them the thin silver ring, adorned with one pearl and several small diamonds. Their friends yelled and cooed while Daichi remained stoney faced.

“Haven’t you guys only been together for less than a year?” He asked.

“I actually asked him on our one year anniversary,” Oikawa said. “And he said yes, so does it really matter? Keychain or not, you’re not really his dad.”

Daichi folded his arms before looking at Sugawara, “I’m happy for you, Suga.”

“Thank you, Daichi,” Sugawara said, wrapping him in a one armed hug. Daichi squeezed him close, patted his back then released him.

Jealousy and possessiveness flashed themselves across Oikawa’s brain before he rudely shoved them away. Sugawara was wearing the ring he’d bought him, promising the rest of his life to him. There was no longer a reason for jealousy. He simply took Sugawara by the hand and bathed in the celebration around them.

Kageyama watched Sugawara glow as he talked about his future plans with Oikawa. He turned to Hinata, only to find he was already staring. Realizing he’d been caught, Hinata’s cheeks deepend in a blush. Kageyama smiled at him and put his arm around his waist, hoping someday that’d be them.

-

They stood by the door, equipped in their outerwear. They all turned to Kenji and Elise and bowed deeply.

“Thank you for the meal!”

“The pleasure was all ours!” Elise said.

“Don’t be strangers, now, ya hear?” Kenji said.

“Sir!” They said.

One by one, they shook Kenji’s hand and kissed Elise’s cheek, then returned outside into the winter.

Daichi was waiting for Tanaka when Oikawa came out to wait for Sugawara.

“He takes a long time to say goodbye, huh?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah, because he never wants to,” Oikawa said, looking at the front of the house.

The street lamps and Christmas lights were all that stood between them and total darkness. Their breaths puffed out in front of them, illuminated yellow. Oikawa pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and chin.

“Hey,” Daichi said, holding his mitted hand out. “Congratulations. I wish you two all the happiness in the world.”

Oikawa eyed him up before firmly shaking his hand, “Thank you.”

The door slammed shut and they were hit with a force so severe that they almost fell off their feet. They looked up and saw Sugawara smothering them both in a hug.

“You two really do love me!” He shouted. “Thank you!”

He planted a kiss on each of their cheeks before running ahead down the pathway to the road. Oikawa and Daichi’s hands both subconsciously went to their cheeks as they watched after him. Their faces started burning and they slowly looked back at each other.

“Best Christmas ever?” Daichi asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Oikawa breathed, turning back to watch Sugawara.

-

Inside, Kageyama sat with Elise while Hinata and Natsu played a video game in the other room. He poured them tea as she hummed.

“Crazy about Suga,” he said.

“I know, he seems so grown up,” she said.

“He always has, though.”

“You’re right. It’ll be harder to believe when it's Tanaka buying a ring,” she laughed.

“That is something I cannot see happening,” Kageyama smiled.

“It will someday,” she sipped her tea. “For all of you. And I hope to be there for all of it.”

“You really do love them like your own, don’t you?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Of course,” she said. “They’re Shōyō’s family, so they’re mine, too. That includes you.”

She covered Kageyama’s interlocked hands with her own.

“How is court going?” She asked.

Kageyama grimaced as he pictured the mediation meeting with his parents. He was learning too much about their dirty little secrets during their custody battle over him. His father didn’t even want full custody, but he didn’t want to pay so much in child support.

He had to testify to his father’s past abuse, both physical and emotional. It wasn’t something he liked thinking about. In fact, a lot of the time he couldn’t manage to remember a lot of it even if he tried. His medication helped. Sometimes he even felt a little thankful Oikawa dragged him to see a therapist.

“It’s a mess. Sometimes I just want to ask if neither of them can have me.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Huh?”

“Ask to be on your own. You’ve already been doing it.”

“That's true,” he ran his hand through his hair. “With child support, I don't have to work. It helps me play more volleyball. I think staying under their thumb to this degree until I’m twenty is the best move for my future.”

“You really are brilliant,” she said. “Whatever you choose, just keep in mind your personal wellbeing.”

He looked away from her piercing gaze, trying to keep his eyes dry. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve her in his life. He was just thankful.

They talked some more before he excused himself. He made his way by Hinata and Nastu and up the stairs. Kageyama starfished on Hinata’s bed and let out a long exhale. He noticed how quickly draining interacting with so many people had become since he started his medication.

He folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes. He looked at his new book from a distance. He wanted to read it, but he was exhausted. He felt the world coming in and out of focus as he started fading into sleep.

Kageyama reminded himself he needed to brush his teeth and take off his day clothes. He wanted to get up. He really did, but he couldn’t do it.

The bed shifted around him and he peeled his eyes open a small amount before quitting and closing them again. Hinata wrapped himself around Kageyama.

“Hey,” Hinata whispered.

“Mm,” Kageyama groaned.

“Are you sleeping?”

Kageyama didn’t answer. Hinata got off the bed and pulled his socks and slacks off for him, rolled him over and covered him with the blankets. Then, he went to wash his face and brush his teeth.

When he returned he lingered by the light switch, just watching Kageyama. He’d pulled the blanket up over his nose so only his eyes were visible, and his hair was mussed over his forehead and against the pillow.

Hinata smiled as he turned out the light. He fumbled through the darkness, fell onto the bed and crawled in under Kageyama’s arm. Hinata nuzzled into his chest and closed his eyes, just listening to his heartbeat.

Lub dub, lub dub, lub dub.

Hinata fell peacefully into sleep as Kageyama subconsciously pulled him closer. It was so warm beneath the blanket and in his arms. The wind howled outside his window, the street lamps casting the room in very dim yellow light. There was nowhere he’d rather be.


End file.
